Kids In Love
by R5rulezFICS
Summary: Jack Barakat and Alex Gaskarth are finishing up their freshman year in high school, spending most of their free time practicing with their band, All Time Low, in Jack's basement. They're teenagers, and they do teenager things, so it's about to get wild and dramatic in here. They're just kids in love, and the summer will be full of mistakes they won't learn from.


**Hey, so I've never really written Jalex before, but I ship them to all hell. Somehow, I managed to write a masturbation scene into the first chapter. Ah, Jalex. The very aspect of you is oh so inappropriate. There will be sex in later chapters. Hot, gay, steamy sex with a side of kink. So, be warned children. **

**This story is set when they were teenagers, fifteen to be exact, the end of their freshman year of high school. Its probably really fucked up, but please love me. I'm nervous. I don't usually write ships, and if I do, it's kinky porn with absolutely no plot. I'm bad at romance. Please don't hurt me. I hope you enjoy, and I would love some feedback.**

**Without further ado, JALEX! **

**Alex's P.O.V**

"Popcorn me." Jack said. Laughing, I took a large handful of the buttery snack from the bowl by my side and pitched it at his face, much too fast for him to attempt to catch any. "Ow! You dick!" He yelled, rubbing his left eye. "It burns!" He exaggerated, hitting me in the side with a pillow, and consequently knocking our popcorn over, spilling the food over the soda stained carpet of his basement.

This was supposed to have been a sleepover with all the band, but since it's a Sunday, and Zack's and Rian's moms are pricks, they both had to leave after band practice. So, I got stuck with this prick of a guitarist for the night. We were listening to Blink-182, playing quietly through his cheap stereo, and filling out some of those Mad-Lib things. And of course, eating popcorn.

I jumped on Jack, climbing on his back and laughing as I pushed his face into the messy carpet. "Eat it, bitch. You spilled it." I said. He struggled weakly, trying to get his arms underneath him so he could get some leverage in the situation. Pausing to listen to the music, Jack began to exaggeratedly sing into the carpet, his voice muffled by the fabric.

"Dun was yr tm o e er ah rde he vose iside i ed…" He sang, and I attempted to further break up his words by shoving his face down at the start of every word.

Eventually, I let him up, and he breathed in thankfully, his face red from lack of oxygen, and we continued our fairly uneventful night. At about 2am, when we were sure his parents wouldn't wake up, I nudged him in the side with my elbow. He smiled at me, and leapt quietly up the stairs two at a time, going to get what he had promised he had.

I waited impatiently for him, and started shifting nervously when he came down the stairs, a few magazines rolled up in his hands. _Holy shit. He really has them. _I thought.

Jack sat down beside me, and handed me one of the magazines, which I unrolled quickly. "Fuck." I breathed out. "Where did you even get these?" My fingers traced the outline of a beautifully curvy, big breasted woman on the cover.

"A senior at school was selling them. These girls are so _fucking _hot." Jack responded. I flipped the magazine open, and gasped, pressing a palm over a growing discomfort in my jeans. This girl had short brown hair, big tits hanging down with perky nipples, and was bent over, three fingers pressed inside of her.

"Um, so can I…" I asked nervously. It sounded kinda gay, getting off right next to your best friend, but damn, I don't think I could take it any longer. He just nodded, and I quickly began to undo the zipper on my jeans.

I flipped the page again, and there was a girl with her head thrown back, her fingers pinching her red nipples, and a large black dildo sliding into her body. My hand pushed underneath my boxers and grabbed ahold of my cock, decent sized for someone my age. I gritted my teeth and rolled my hips as I stroked myself. I absentmindedly noticed Jack begin to undo his belt as I flipped the page again, her legs spread wide open just like her mouth, her fingers spreading her pussy open, and the other set in her mouth.

Jack moaned next to me, and I glanced down at him to see that he had fully freed his dick from his jeans. I did the same, taking time to notice how red and thick Jack's cock was. I'd seen it before, but never hard. Having my cock no longer under such painful pressure from my jeans made it much easier to please myself. I gripped the head, squeezing tight just how I liked as I turned the page. She was on her knees, her hand stretched behind her to push a thick dildo into her ass. I moaned loudly, and Jack slapped one sweaty hand over my mouth. "Shhh! My parents are still sleeping!"

I came. Hard. I bit down on Jack's hand to shut myself up, shooting slightly translucent white liquid over the front of my jeans. I breathed out, grunting as my teeth released Jack's hand, which he moved straight to his dick, flicking his wrist quickly, _my saliva_ being rubbed up and down his cock, which was so hot for some reason, even though that was super gay.

He came too, bringing the hand that had been in my mouth and on his dick between his teeth to stifle his moans.

We both sat there for a few minutes, breathing heavily. Jack laughed airily, glancing up at the clock ticking away on the wall. "Dude, we lasted like, a minute." I nodded, still tasting Jack's sweaty, unclean hand on my tongue.

We both tucked our dicks back into our pants and zipped up our jeans, and went about cleaning up the mess. Ten minutes later and we were calmed down, laying on a pile of beanbag chairs and watching Pulp Fiction in the dark on an old tv set, the magazines tucked back away underneath Jack's bed upstairs.

"Hey dude." I said, groggy in my almost asleep mind.

"Yeah?" He responded, his voice sounding just as tired.

"So, when we were jerking off, I thought that it was really hot when you used my spit as lube. Is that gay?" I asked, not really realizing what I was saying.

Jack shook his head, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Nah dude. It _was _hot." He threw his hand over my hip, pulling me a couple of inches closer to him. "I'm gonna fall asleep here in a second. Good night, man."

"Yeah. Good night." I felt a blush entering my cheeks from the way he was holding me. Now this...this was hella gay. But I didn't care. It felt nice, and comforting. So I wasn't going to tell him to stop. It's not like anyone can see us right now. "We should do this sleepover thing again. You know, with just the two of us. It's...nice." I said, a yawn breaking up my speech.

Jack only nodded, and scratched his fingers along my hip for a moment. "Good night, Alex." He said, the smile evident in his voice. I only mumbled 'mhm', already lost in my dream world, Jack's soft touch lulling me into nothingness.


End file.
